One Hundred And One… nekos?
by GhostWishper
Summary: one-shot: "Una parodia (?) de 101 dalmatas." Alfred es un estadounidense que se acaba de mudar a Londres y su única compañía es su gato Hero. Cansado de la soledad que reina en la casa, Hero decide buscarle pareja a su amo. Un día, Hero ve pasar por enfrente de su departamento a un scottish fold y a un ingles con unas cejas particularmente pobladas. USUK, Neko!USUK, Nekotalia


**Summary:** **One Hundred And One… nekos? **"Una parodia (?) de 101 dalmatas." Alfred es un estadounidense que se acaba de mudar a Londres y su única compañía es su gato Hero. Cansado de la soledad que reina en la casa, Hero decide buscarle pareja a su amo. Un día, Hero ve pasar por enfrente de su departamento a un scottish fold y a un ingles con unas cejas particularmente pobladas.

**Parejas:** USUK, Neko!USUK

**Personajes:** Alfred F. Jones/America, Hero/Neko!US, Arthur Kirkland/England, Crumpet/Neko!England

**Menciones:** Roderich Edelstein/Austria, Seycheles, Neko!Seycheles, Germany, Neko!Germany, Japan, Neko!Japan, France, Neko!France, Liechtenstein, Neko!Liechtenstein, Rusia

**Forma de escritura**

"dialogo"

'pensamiento'

frases o citaciones

* * *

"El que muere en Lunes... mal empiesa la semana"

* * *

'Esta historia comienza en Londres, no hace mucho. Pero han sucedido tantas cosas desde entonces que ahora me parece una eternidad'...

En un pequeño apartamento en Devonshire Street, a algunas calles del Regent's Park; se encontraba un joven americano tratando de ignorar el aturdidor sonido de su despertador. Hero, el gato del americano, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se desperezó. Miro a su dueño, que no paresia estar muy dispuesto a levantarse aun, y bajo de la cama.

Salio de la habitación esquivando las partituras, ropa, envoltorios de comida rápida y uno que otro libro que había caído del armario y que ahora se encontraban en el suelo. El gato blanco paso el living-comedor y llegó a la cocina. Hero salto a la mesada y apretó el botón de la cafetera.

Giro su cabeza para ver el reloj. Ya eran las 8:23, si Alred no se levantaba pronto llegaría tarde al trabajo... de nuevo. Volvió a la habitación e intento levantar a su amo. Maullaba, saltaba sobre la cama, le lamia la cara y aun así nada. Su amo tenia el sueño pesado. Con resignación Hero clavó sus garras en el brazo del estadounidense.

El estadounidense abrió los ojos de golpe, miro a su alrededor confundido hasta que su mirada choco con la de su gato.

"Hero déjame dormir un poco mas" dijo mientras se volvía a acurrucar en las sabanas, "es domingo. En un rato te doy de comer"

Hero comenzó a maullar mas fuerte.

Mierda, ¿Por qué Hero no se callaba? Se había desvelando ayer para terminar unas partituras que tenia pendientes para mañana, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir. Pero no, había activado esa estúpida alarma y ahora cuando al fin se podía volver a dormir-

Espere, ¿Porque había puesto la alarma si era...?

Fuck.

... era lunes.

Alfred se levanto sobresaltado y corrió a vestirse. Ni cuenta se había dado de que había tirado a su pobre gato de la cama cuando salio.

Iba con la camisa medio abotonada y arrugada, tratando de calzarse los zapatos mientras recogía las partituras del suelo. El señor Edelstein lo iba a matar, no solo iba a llegar tarde sino que su trabajo estaba todo arrugado.

Guarda su composición (o lo que quedo de ella) en su portafolio y lo apoya sobre la mesa. Rápidamente le deja su comida a Hero en su plato y se sirve una taza de café.

Va caminando hacia la puerta mientras se acaba el café y deja la tasa sobre la mesada.

"Vuelvo a las dos Hero, pórtate bien!" y con eso dicho el americano salio a toda velocidad hacia su trabajo.

Hero miro a la puerta por la que su amo había salido hacia unos momentos. Suspiro, aunque se escucho mas como un maullido entrecortado que un suspiro.

Fue hasta su plato de comida y empezó a masticar su hamburguesa con queso sin ganas ¡No puede ser! Esto ahora estaba afectando hasta su apetito.

Había algo extraño en el aire y eso le molestaba (créanle, el era un gato y los gatos tienen una especie de sexto sentido para estas cosas). El departamento estaba tan desordenado que daba la impresión que uno se iba ahogar en basura y a Alfred ni parecía importarle. Alfred... estaba tan extraño.

Le preocupaba su amo, últimamente encontraba al alegre americano decaído. Al principio pensaba que solo era nostalgia, que extrañaba América y las calles de New York. Pero ya habían pasado unos meses desde que se mudaron y Alfred, aunque se había adaptado a la ciudad, seguía teniendo ese aire de depresión.

¿Cuánto mas le duraría la nostalgia a su amo? Era entendible que se sintiera solo tan lejos de casa.. se sentía solo

Solo! Ese era el problema, ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que Alfred había salido con alguien? Esos que sicen que la vida de soltero es tan glamorosa y excitante debieron ser franceses. Lo que Alfred necesitaba era compañía.

'Era obvio que Alfred necesitaba una pareja, pero si la decisión tenia que ser de el nos quedaríamos solteros para siempre. Por eso yo vendría a su rescate y lo ayudaría a ponerse de novio.'

'Que mascota tan genial que soy' pensó el gato americano, mientras terminaba lo que le quedaba de su hamburguesa felizmente.

* * *

"Tener un final feliz depende, por supuesto, de donde termines tu historia"

* * *

Desde luego, Hero, como buen héroe que era, le encontraría una pareja a Alfred. Estaba empeñado en ello, aunque los gatos no fueran muy buenos jueces de la belleza humana, se había hecho mas o menos la idea de que tipo de pareja Alfred necesitaba.

Por primera vez en su vida agradeció vivir enfrente de una veterinaria (después de tantas veces que Alfred lo había llevado de imprevisto para un chequeo, era extraño decir que le agradara el lugar en si). Todo el día iban y venían diferentes personas de todas las edades y nacionalidades, con distintos animales, de distintos tamaños, colores y razas.

Miro a una joven de piel morena con cabellos marrones atados con dos moños rojos, llevaba a una gata marrón que parecía tener parte de su pelaje atado de la misma forma que su dueña.

Mmmm.. no

Al pasar un rato apareció un joven que aparentaba ser alemán, de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes. Lo seguía, caminando a la par del hombre, un gato gris oscuro con una cinta negra, roja y amarilla atada al cuello. Bien dicen que todas las cosas se parecen a sus dueño. Ambos caminaban rectos, concentrados, con la vista en alto.

No, tampoco

Ya comenzaba a decepcionarse,

'¿No va a aparecer que por lo menos me llame la atención?' pensó el gato americano

En ese instante, como si alguien lo estuviera escuchando entro a la veterinaria un joven, también de ojos celestes y cabellos rubios(mas largos que los del anterior). Iba vestido con ropas elegantes y modernosas, si definitivamente era un espécimen que llamaba la atención.

Pero no mucho duro la impresión del atractivo del joven cuando vio que andaba coquetiandole a la muchacha que trabajaba en la veterinaria, al otro joven que trabajaba ahí y hasta le había guiñado el ojo a una viejita que esperaba en la parada de micro(podía jurar que el gato blanco que el joven llevaba en los hombros también había guiñado el ojo... no debió ser la luz)

'Seguro que son franceses'

No podía ser que no hubiera nadie adecuado o muy mayores (como la viejita de la parada del micro, si Hero estaba tan desesperado que la puso como posible pareja), o muy jóvenes como la niña rubia que llevaba un listón violeta y cargaba el gato manchado marrón y blanco.

Quizas era que no había nadie... nadie y estaban solos y hasta ahí.

NO! Ahora se estaba deprimiendo el también, no podía, no debía, ¡El era un héroe y había prometido conseguir una pareja para su amo! Los héroes nunca rompen sus promesas, no podía rendirse ahora.

Y lo vio a el. De ojos verde esmeralda con unas cejas bastante pobladas, no muy alto, caminaba con un pote elegante pero a la vez reservado. Parecía ingles, un scottish fold.

Se suponía que le estaba buscando pareja a Alfred, quien sabe si el chico no era-

¡El chico también era lindo! De cabellos rubios algo despeinados, con las mimos ojos verdes y las mismas espesas cejas. Era una oportunidad única, no encontraría un par así en 100 años. Pero entonces...

'¡Esperen! No se vallan ¿Alfred donde estas? Se están yendo hacia al parque' pensó Hero desesperado al ve que sus parejas se iban y el no podía hacer nada para detenerlas.

Mientras tanto Alfred subía lentamente las escaleras del edificio hasta su apartamento. Estaba exhausto, últimamente los días se le estaban haciendo cada vez mas largos. Lo único que quería era volver a casa a descansar.

En el momento que el rubio abrió la puerta, Hero lo derribo saliendo corriendo a una velocidad sobre-gatuna

"HERO! ¿¡A dónde crees que vas?!"

Afred se levanto y observo como las cosas de su portafolio aun se encontraban desparramadas por el suelo. Definitivamente no era su día. Era LUNES, se había levantado tarde, había perdido el autobús, había llegado tarde al trabajo, el señor Edelstein lo había regañado y le había hecho volver a copiar sus partituras (si esas fuc**** partituras que se había pasado toda la noche haciendo) porque "no estaban en condiciones", se había quedado dormido en el trabajo y a Elizabetha se le dio por despertarlo de un sartenazo, cuando se bajo en la parada de micro podía asegurar que una viejita lo estaba mirando raro, y ahora a Hero se le daba por escaparse.

Debería ir a buscarlo... por otro lado no había manera de que saliera del edificio. Podría por lo menos entrar sus cosas antes de ir a buscarlo. Dejar que correteara un rato por el edificio si tan alterado estaba, ¿A quien iba a molestar? Mientras no saliera del edificio..

Cuando Alfred, después de dejar sus cosas medianamente ordenadas, se estaba sentando en uno de los sillones en el living-comedor, ve pasar, por el medio de la calle vio algo que se movía a toda velocidad ¿un circulo blanco?.. no, era un gato.. un gato blanco y gris.

Ahora se veía a un rubio corriendo por la calle que tratada de seguirle el paso al gato.

* * *

Rregent Park era un parque imprecionante, con mas de 400 variedades de rosas, un precioso lago, un teatro al aire libre, e incluso una mezquita. El Regent Park era uno de los parques londinenses mas conocidos y queridos por los ciudadanos.

Cuando Hero llega corriendo al parque los ve, Arthur sentado contra un árbol a unos pocos metros del lago y Crumpet apoyado en el regazo de su amo.

Espero unos momentos pero no parecían notar su parecencia. Se acerco un poco a ellos y, entonces, Crumpet le dirigió la mirada. Antes de que el gato americano pudiera comenzar a fantasear sobre su vida juntos o como se vería su primer cría, el gato ingles aparto indiferentemente la mirada.

Bueno... primer acercamiento: fallido.

Y entonces, como si lo hubiera llamado, apareció Alfred. Si los gatos sonrieran(no, el de Alicie in Wonderland no cuenta), Hero ahora estaría sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Alfred, por el otro lado, estaba menos que contento. Había estado corriendo a Hero como hace veinte minutos.

'Los peores veinte minutos de mi vida' pensó. En solo veinte minutos el americano se había chocado, por lo menos, con unas catorce personas y le habían gritado como unas treinta; sin contar el policía que lo había seguido dos calles ordenándole que se detuviera. Casi lo atropella un auto al cruzar la calle. Dos veces. El mismo auto. (seguro que había sido un ruso)

Estaba agotado, lo único que quería era volver a casa, y dormir y no volverse a levantar. Camino hacia su gato y se acerco para ponerle un collar y una correa.

"Nos vamos a casa, Hero" dijo Alfred autoritariamente, intentando de sostenerlo para que el gato dejara de zarandearse "No seas tan difícil"

Hero, como el gato obvio y cabezadura que era, no entendía por que su dueño quería irse y no pensaba permitirlo. Con un movimiento rápido toma la correa de la mano del estadounidense y la deja cerca del árbol donde los estaban ingleses.. o por lo menos donde habían estado.

¡Se habían ido!.. de nuevo

Segundo acercamiento: ... ni siquiera hubo acercamiento.

Mientras Hero miraba melancólicamente el lugar donde antes se encontraban sentados los ingleses, Alfred aprovechó para ponerle la correa.

Estaban por salir del parque. Hero ya no se resistía y dejaba que Alfred lo cargara. Si no fuera por una de esas casualidades de la vida, Alfred hubiera podido llevar a Hero de vuelta al apartamento. Pero en el momento en que su gato vio de vuelta a los ingleses, se le subió el animo. O mas bien el animo, las energías, la fuerza, la velocidad con algo de estupidez e irreflexión. Los efectos del amor gatuno.

El gato americano estaba arrastrando a Alfred (desafortunado, pobre Alfred. Hero no le había dado ni tiempo de soltar la correa), iba decidido a alcanzar a sus parejas.

Tan emocionado iba el gato, que ni cuenta se da que se va llevando por enfrente personas, animales, arboles, un arbusto de rosas que parecía peculiarmente espinoso, un puesto de helados. Alfred esta seguro que en cualquier momento va a volver el policía de antes y lo va a mandar derechito a la cárcel por disturbios y daños contra la población londinense, maltrato de la propiedad publica, por conducir un gato a mas de 563 km. por hora, etc... Por ahí lo dejara hacer una parada en el hospital, ya se había pegado varios porrazos y que podría llegar a tener una contusión.

Aunque mucha gente se había puesto a observar al pobre americano ser arrastrado por su gato, Arthur y Crumpet hacían caso omiso a la situación. Caminaban tranquilamente hasta que un gato blanco y gris cruzo por enfrente de ellos.

"HERO! Gato loco, basta ya!" grito el estadounidense desesperado

Arthur, que estaba a punto de decir algo como "Tsk! Estadounidenses", se detuvo al ver que el gato americano habia pasado ahora por detrás de el, dejando a Alfred y a Arthur enredados con su correa.

"Ah lo siento mucho, es que-" intento disculparse Alfred

"Hagamé el favor de retirarse muchacho" lo interrumpió Arthur tratando de zafarse del agarre

"Eso intento!" respondió el estadounidense

"Basta! Aléjate de mi inmediatamente, git! Vas a hacerme caer"

Y evidentemente, como había dicho el ingles, ambos cayeron al lago.

Al salir del agua, el americano no encuentra al ingles en ningún lado; 'Se esta ahogando!' piensa desesperado, y rápidamente vuelve a sumergirse en el agua. Al sacar (leer: rescatar heroicamente) al joven de ojos verdes del agua comienza a darle respiración boca a boca.

...aun que era bastante difícil con los brazos de Arthur alrededor de su cuello.

Tercer acercamiento: algo así como éxito.

* * *

Se encontraban en el departamento del estadounidense, lo menos que podía hacer luego de que Hero hubiera tirado al ingles al lago era ofrecerle pasar para que se seque. Estaban sentados en uno de los sillones del living-comedor, envueltos en frazadas; Crumpet y Hero acurrucados en el otro sillón.

"Nunca me habían rescatado antes" murmuro el ingles en voz baja "No es que lo necesitara, nunca voy a nadar.."

"¿Nunca aprendiste?" pregunta curioso el oji-azul

"¡No es que no pudiera hacerlo!" de defendió Arthur "Es solo que... que ¡me parece una perdida de tiempo!"

Alfred se ríe ante el comentario del británico

"No era necesario que me agradezcas por salvarte Artie, después de todo ¡Soy un héroe!"

"Yo no te agradecí nada, git"

Se quedan unos momentos en silencio. Arthur toma su te tranquilamente y mira a Alfred desaprobatoriamente cuando el americano hace ruido al sorber su café. Luego de un rato Alfred vuelve a hablar.

"Sabes cuando se da boca a boca se supone que la persona se encuentra recostada sobre el suelo, no podía hacer bien con tus brazos en mi cuello"

"¡Cállate, git!" lo interrumpió

"... no es como si me hubiera molestado" termina de decir Alfred

Vuelven a quedar en silencio unos momentos. Esta vez Arthur lo rompe esta vez

"Fue un rescate bastante decente" dice en voz baja, casi imperceptible. Igualmente Alfred lo escucha y sonríe.

* * *

"Bueno.." comienza a decir el americano

"Hasta luego, Alfred" dice el ingles acercándose a la puerta con Crumpet en brazos "Hero" se despide del gato blanco acariciándole brevemente la cabeza. El gato, lo mira con ojos brillantes (si, Arthur no tenia idea de como ni porque ero el gato le estaba haciendo "la cara de perrito triste") pidiéndoles que no se vallan.

'Pero eso seria completamente ridículo' piensa el ingles 'ni siquiera los conoce'

Están por irse y Alfred dice, no muy seguro de porque, como si le hubiera salido del alma

"¡Nos vemos mañana!"

Arthur deja de caminar por un momento y se apoya en el marco de la puerta. Mira a Crumpet y el gato asiente(.. si asiente), si no se lo había imaginado. El ingles se da vuelta y encuentra esta vez al gato y al dueño haciéndole "la carita de perrito".

"Sabes, es muy tarde. Seria peligroso andar a estas horas por la calle" dice Alfred, se lleva una mano al cuello y aparta su mirada "Y, no se, me pareció que si a ti te parecía, quizás.."

"Me encantaría"

Alfred vuelve a levantar la mirada, el ingles le esta sonriendo. Alfred también sonríe.

Queda por demás decir que dentro de poco ambos comenzaron a salir oficialmente.

Poco después se casaron: Alfred y Arthur, y Hero y Crumpet (...si, los gatos tambien). Se mudaron a una pequeña casa en la zona norte de Londres, con Hero, Crumpet y sus recien nacidos 15 gatitos: Garfield, Mary, Hamburger, Mittens, Scone, Fluffy, Prince, Ivy, Silvester, Elizabeth, Brownie, Whiskers, Oliver, Pepper y Lucky

* * *

Primero que nada déjenme agradecerles a todos ustedes por leer este one-shot. Aunque el trama no es muy complejo, tomare todos los consejos y comentarios que me den en cuenta y, si es necesario, la reescribiré o editaré.

La gran conexión de esta historia con "101 dalmatas" es que base los personajes en algunos de la película:

**Alfred F. Jones/America** como "Roger Dearly"

**Arthur Kirkland/England** como "Anita Campbell-Green Dearly" (no Nyo!UK, Uk... ya se el personaje es de una mujer)

**Hero/Neko!US** como "Pongo" (ya se, es un gato.. se supone que es un perro, pero bueno)

**Crumpet/Neko!England** como "Perdita" (de nuevo, es un gato, se supone que es un perro... y hembra)

SABIAN QUE? Los actores que interpretaron a Roger y Anita comparten las nacionalidades con mis personajes; si, estoy por empezar a llorar porque Joely Richardson es inglesa y Jeff Daniels es estadounidense.

Por favor dejen reviews!


End file.
